FRESHMAN YEAR!
by EvanescenceMychemicalRomance
Summary: What was it like before Tori came to Hollywood Arts? Before Beck and Jade were Exclusive? will include before mentioned scenes , like jade pushing Becks Date into a pond, and the Invention of the ping pong team. Rated T for some fairly hot make-out sessions and swearing. oh, yeah, people will be getting drunk too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** just a story about how Beck And Jade became a couple and it also gives a little back round on our moody friends .would be nice if you reveiwed.**

Jade West , who was about to start the most important day of her life, and was in no mood to go downstairs

and face her dad and his newest fuck toy (a.k.a , her evil stepmother.) So she decided to go through her window and drop to the ground. After exiting the house in this manner , a red head in a pink dress ran over to her. "Hey , Jade! are you excited!?" Cat Valentine , Jade's best friend for 4 years, screamed as she ran towards Jade. "Cat. we are going to a school that could shape our careers in the entertainment industry. Of course I am." The girls started walking to school. "why did you jump out your window?" "Because I wanted to." That was a typical answer whenever Cat asked why Jade did a lot of things , like not telling her parents she was spending the night at Cat's house. "Where the hell is Beck ?" Jade said. Beck Oliver was their other friend , who was the coolest boy in the freshman class already because:

1. He was hot.

was an _amazing_ actor

3. He lived in an RV parked in his parents driveway so he could follow his own rules.

Beck was Jade's best friend , too. For about 6 years.

And oh, here was Mr. Late himself. "I thought you learned to tell time , Beck." jade said in a dry voice."

"Give me a break. I overslept." Jade just rolled her eyes and hit him on the head. "You kept us waiting, idiot. THIS IS OUR FIRST DAY AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS!"

"Like I could forget! I 'm going to be a world famous actor, remember?" "Yeah, well you won't if were late."

The three friends made their way down the street, and they saw the school.

It was teenage heaven. Or at least, talented teenage heaven.

There were kids dancing and flipping through the halls. The lockers were decorated , and everything was so awesome looking that the freshmen just stood staring in wonder for a moment. Even Jade.

And , right on cue , a bunch of seniors whisteled when they saw Jade. That made her glare at them, and her glare made them run away terrified. "Lets go find our Lockers!" Cat said. Jade found her locker, and it was only a few feet from Becks. She smiled at him. "I have someone to talk to when I get my books." Beck said smiling.

He felt a little uneasy , though. Not because of school- Because of the thought that had crossed his mind when Jade smiled.

_I want to kiss Jade._

**A/n: they aren't going to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a while, so don't expect it to come right away.**

**I mean, Jade said that they were not exclusive for 6 months, so they will be casual dating.**

**I think this might be the longest chapter I have written , so maybe this story will go on for a bit.**

**Make sure to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** ok. 110 of you guys have visited this story AND 1 HAS REVIEWED! please, at least give me 3 reviews.**

The school was awesome.

BY the end of their first week, Beck , Jade, and Cat had two new people to talk to. Andre Harris was a tall, cool kid with dreads and an amazing talent for music. Robbie Shapiro was an awkward , skinny kid with a white guy afro, glasses, and a puppet named Rex powers who was rude , obnoxious , and hit on almost any hot girl that came within a 5 mile radius of him. Pathetically, Robbie thought this puppet was _real . _ Even more pathetic was that the puppet was more popular then Robbie. Jade hated them , but Beck told her to give them a chance. Meanwhile, Beck had been going out with a couple of girls, but nothing exclusive. He actually did ask Jade out , and they went on dates sometimes , but they weren't exclusive either. Jade was in the living room of her dads house , fighting with her dad. "Jade West, You have disgraced the name of the West family enough by pierceing you face , wearing those close , acting like a tramp-" "I AM NOT A TRAMP!" "- And NOW you are bringing shame to this family by participating in this FREAK school, all because of a few childish _dreams_ THAT WILL NOT BE ACCOMPLISHED!" Jade could feel her heart plummeting to her stomach when he said those words , but her anger also rose , so she could keep on. "First of all, If your so worried about disgracing the West family , You already did so yourself! Sleeping with a 22 year old when your still MARRIED isn't going to increase your popularity." "Now , wait a minute , Jade-" "No. I_ am_ going to succeed in the entertainment industry , even though you and Mom refuse to support me. I was good enough to get in to the school; I was good enough to win a scholarship when you refused to pay for me to go; I _will_ be good enough to be famous , NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" and with that , Jade stormed from the room.

* * *

Up in Her room, Jade finally let the tears fall.

Anger and sadness swirled , part of the emotional storm that was almost always going on in her.

For a long time she stared out into the night , wondering if things would ever be better.

**a/N: I hope you guys like this . don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:OK Bade shippers we have a new challenge! there is going to be tweet thing to see wicth Icarly or Victorious ship is most loved . If you have a twitter account GO ON AND VOTE BADE! WE MUST DEFEAT BORI! PLEASE! IF BORI WINS I WILL RUN AROUND SCREAMING! ok , new chapter now. Just a warning , this is the part where they get drunk.**

Jade walked into school with a cup of coffee and a scowl.

Suddenly , a girl with long , perfect blond hair came walking towards her with a smile.

"Hey , Jade! I 'm having a party this weekend , and here's your invite!" Jade snatched the invitation.

"Thanks. You can give me Beck's invitation , too, and i'll give it to him."

Amber's face fell. Jade knew she had wanted to give it to Beck herself, but Jade

didn't want this chick talking to Beck. The girl nodded and ran away.

_Am I jealous of the girls Beck's seeing? _ Jade thought. She pushed it away , and looked for Beck so she could

give him the invite.

* * *

Saturday night. Party. Teenagers. No parent supervision.

You can probably see the scene right now.

Dancing , lights turned low, drinking alcohol , and since the parents won't be home for a week, lots of hook up's

both intentional and do to intoxication.

Jade was dancing , with a cup of spiked punch in her hands.

She was standing by herself when Beck joined her.

"You sure you can handle that , Oliver?" jade said , pointing to the cup of punch (also spiked ) in his hands.

Beck could handle alcohol , and he knew Jade was just teasing.

But he felt a burning need to prove himself.

" I am going to get another cup , Jade. I can drink you right under the table."\

this resulted in a drinking contest , witch resulted in them both getting drunk , witch made her kiss him

and made his hands start to wander under her shirt...

you get the picture.

Good thing he kept a condom in his wallet.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. but I really don't want to have another pregnancy story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know , I know. review any way , please.**

Jade opened her eyes .

She rolled over , and gave a shocked shriek when she saw that Beck was lying next to her.

" oh my god." she said in a shocked voice.

Moving quickly , she picked up her clothes and put them on.

She left , not wanting to deal right away.

* * *

Beck woke up alone in a bed.

"What the hell happened?" he mumbled to himself.

He struggled to remember.

He and Jade had started drinking ... and there was a big hole in his memory , and he was in a bed with no clothes.

"oh shit."

HE got up and put on his clothes.

Then he got out his phone and texted Jade.

_Hey .. do you remember what happened last night?_

she replied a few minutes later.

_no , but I can guess._


End file.
